The Legend of Zelda: One Man's Worth
by Big Niz
Summary: In a galaxy run by two competing corporations, power is everything. Vying for that power are a corporate princess and a ruthless tycoon, with a mysterious bartender trapped in the middle...R&R and enjoy!
1. FOREWORD

The Legend of Zelda: One Man's Worth FOREWORD 

Hey folks, Big Niz here, welcoming you to the opening chapter of my personal contribution to the always popular "futuristic" Zelda fanfic genre. The idea has been kicking around in my head for a while, and I finally decided to put it down on paper (so to speak) and get it started. Loosely, _loosely_ based on OoT, I'm hoping that I'll be able to add some depth and twists to that familiar story. If everything goes according to plan, this will be a long, serialized fanfic, akin to Fierce Diety's epic Eternal Ark (if you haven't read it, do so. It'll take you forever, but it's worth it), with many smaller adventures and plotlines tying into the main ones.

For fans of my End of Destiny trilogy, you'll be pleased to know that I'll be incorporating a lot of the ideas from there into this one, with a lot of familiar characters popping up. You also may have noticed the "R" rating for this fic, so that should let you know that this one will be a little darker and more mature than EoD. But it's all for the art, baby!

Anyway, I'd once again like to welcome you all and thank you for taking the time to read through this. Hopefully you'll all enjoy, and I'll see you at the end. And for those wondering about my long-delayed Second Comings trilogy, don't worry. After a harsh case of writer's block, I'm back on course, and will be updating that soon. So please, bear with me.

Peace,

Big Niz


	2. Brave New World

Chapter One Brave New World… 

The central offices of Dragmire Industries were perhaps the most heavily guarded building on the entire planet. It was certainly one of the tallest, topping out at 167 stories, second only to the Hylia Corp. buildings. That was going straight up, of course. But beneath even the bottom-most levels of the city, the building extended deep into the earth, into many levels that had conveniently been removed from provisional records. No one but the CEO and the various technicians and specialists who lived and worked on those floors knew what they were used for, and only slightly more people knew that they even existed.

One such person was Markus Sloffan, newly promoted member of Dragmire Industries' personal security taskforce. He had gone through security training at one of the finest schools in the northern hemisphere, graduating in the top percentile of his class. He had felt proud and honored when he had been selected to join the corporation's team, and had served diligently and faithfully ever since. When his supervisor had told him of his new position as officer-on-duty of the lower levels, he had felt that his time had come, that his years of loyalty and hard work were finally paying off.

Of course that was until he discovered that the position required him to sit at his station and monitor the various screens in front of him without so much as a break. His food was brought to him by a server bot, and the only other contact he had was when his supervisor would call in every quarter hour for a report. And his report was always the same: All clear on Level Omega.

Sloffan grunted as his eyes scanned the screens. As usual, there was nothing to see but empty hallway after empty hallway. When he had asked why there were no cameras in the labs and other rooms, he had been told in no uncertain terms that he was on a need to know basis, and he would never need to know. He had occupied his time trying to imagine what was in those rooms, but even as a kid his imagination hadn't been great, so he had given up on that pursuit fairly soon. Now he just spent his days doing his best to stay awake while he watched the never-changing screens.

Which was why he would have been all the more excited had he noticed the shadow that darted across a screen his gaze had just moved from.

His Intel indicated that his quarry lay waiting in the room beneath him, but the shadow took a moment to check it over again. It wasn't that he didn't trust the source, but he hadn't become the best industrial spy on Hyrule by being reckless. A professional always made sure that he was one hundred percent certain, and if he was anything at all, it was professional. Scanning over the screen of his data pad, he nodded slightly to himself and placed it back into his belt. He peered down into the room below him, looking for any obvious traps. Flipping the lenses of his goggles into infrared mode, he saw the crisscrossing red beams at various levels of the room, as well as the cameras stationed in the corners, cameras he knew fed directly into the CEO's private offices. He could assume that there would be motion, sound, and heat detectors as well, but ultimately those were all of little concern to him; he had already bypassed the alarms in the ventilation system he was now hiding in, and he had broken past procedures like this hundreds of times before.

It was the more subtle and unseen precautions that he was afraid of. He knew that the CEO had a number of the most powerful magic users in the galaxy on staff, and he would have used them to secure these rooms with various spells and incantations. Those would be more difficult to get around, seeing as he had no magic of his own to protect him. Thankfully, his employer had also thought of this, and he absently touched the gold medallion tucked under his shirt.

Making sure his drop line was secure, he lifted the grating free of the vent and slowly dropped into the room, angling his body in almost supernatural ways to avoid the lasers. He regulated his breathing until it was almost nonexistent, calling upon his training to keep his body temperature and perspiration under control. He swung his body around until he was facing the sole pieces of hardware in the room, a computer and its desk. The lasers kept him from going completely horizontal, so instead he removed a small metal orb about the size of a large marble from his belt. Flipping the shades down on his goggles, he took a breath and squeezed the orb until it burst.

The mini-chaff wasn't going to last long, so he needed to work quickly. Pulling on the cord till he was parallel with the floor, he swung himself over towards the computer. The motion, sound, and heat detectors were still functional, and the spy had to assume that they were extremely sensitive, so his every move was measured and subtle. Pulling the stolen passwords from his memory, he quickly tapped them into the keyboard, half-expecting an alarm to sound at any second. Removing a disc from his belt, he entered it into the drive and began downloading the information. Seconds later it was done, and he shut down the computer, running a small laser over the keyboard to erase any trace particles from his gloves. Drawing himself up, he quickly replaced the grate and was gone, reactivating the defenses as he came to them.

The whole operation took two minutes, and Markus Sloffan was none the wiser.

The vice-president of the Hylia Corporation sat patiently at her desk, her chin resting in her tented fingers. Through the window behind her, the setting sun cast an orangish hue over her desk and the rest of the office. Soon it would set completely, and then she would know if the operation had been a success.

In her mind she played through all possible scenarios, from worst to best, planning how her next move would play out from there. Her father had always taught her that the key to running a successful business was to always plan three steps ahead, to judge how the market would sway in any given situation. But she had always been an over-achiever, and as such she made it a habit to plan five steps ahead. It had helped her to become the VP of her father's firm, a highly successful planet-spanning corporation, by the time was sixteen, and in the five years since then transform her particular interests—namely research and development, public relations, and magical acquisitions—three of the highest grossing departments in the firm. Newspapers and magazines called her "potentially the most talented entrepreneur of this or any generation". Her future was assured, and all she had to do was wait for it to come to her.

All that would be for nothing, she told herself, if she didn't secure the future of the rest of the galaxy.

"Do you think he made it out?" she asked aloud, seemingly to thin air.

"Yes," came the reply from the shadows. "I trained him to be the best. And he is."

"I don't doubt you," she replied. "And I don't doubt him. But there is a great deal resting on this mission. If there is even a hint of my involvement, all our fates will be sealed."

"Then it is good that I was not discovered." The spy appeared from the darkness, just as the sun set behind the cityscape.

The VP smiled. "Perfect timing, as usual. There were no problems?"

"None," the spy replied, as he placed the disk in front of her. "Which I believe to be a very big one."

"I agree. But there is nothing to be done about it. This is the only lead we have." She pressed a button on her chair, and a computer screen flipped open on her desk. Loading the mini-disk into the side, she waited for it to load. Tapping the screen, she opened the various folders, quickly scanning over the contents. Her heart froze at what she found. "It is as I feared," she breathed. Shutting down the computers, she stood up and walked to the window, gazing down at the city below her. After a long moment, she said, "Our foe it seems is almost as well-informed as we are. I don't believe he has unlocked the final piece of the puzzle, but he knows far too much already. It's a race from here on out, and there is no longer any time to turn back."

She turned around to face the spy and the shadows. "I want him found. The man from my dreams. And I want him found yesterday. I don't care what it takes, but I want him standing in front of me in three days time. Both of you are on this assignment, as well as any other resources you may need, men, bots, whatever. Bring him to me now."

"Yes, milady," both voices responded. However, neither of them left.

"Was there something else?" she prompted impatiently. "Or were my orders not clear?"

"Ma'am," the spy replied, stepping forward to the desk. "Along my escape route I passed by a lab in the lower levels of the building. It was heavily fortified, but there were no guards or bots present. I know that my orders were to get the information and then get out, but I felt compelled to look in on it. And when I did…" He fell silent, searching for the words to explain. Finding none, he instead pulled a fist-sized tube from the back of his belt and handed it to the VP.

She took one look at what was inside and froze. "Goddesses…" she breathed. Her head snapped back up. "You now have two days. Find him now!"

The lower levels of Sector 12 were far from the worst parts of the mega-city, but by no stretch of the imagination could they be considered decent. Populated by some lower status gangs, dealers, pimps, and those who either had nowhere else to go or who did not wish to be found, the area was avoided whenever possible by the denizens of the upper, more prestigious levels.

Joan Korzanian had lived there for nearly thirty-five years of her forty-nine year life. When she was sixteen, her successful banker father had lost everything due to an embezzling scandal, and he had been forced into Sector 12 with his wife, son, and daughter. Joan's mother had left early on, and she had not been heard from since. Her brother had joined one of the Hylian gangs in the area, and accordingly had been killed by a rival group. When she was nineteen her father got into trouble with some bookies and he too was killed.

Despite all this, Joan had remained optimistic; she whole-heartedly bought into the idea that there would always be someone who was worse off than her, and that belief had carried her through the first twenty or so years. After all, she had somewhere to sleep, she usually had enough to eat, and she had even managed to dig up a car, ancient though it may be. Now however, she was older and—she liked to believe—wiser to the ways of the universe, and she had grown to accept the fact that her life would never get better, that it could always get worse, and the best she could hope for was that she never ended up like some of the other women living down there. Which was why she would always be thankful for her job at _Danko's Dive_.

Danko was a decrepit old man who only kept the bar open in order to finance his gambling as well as a way to garner money from small-business loans. He rarely came down to the bar, except when there was a big game on or when he had come into some less-than-legal merchandise. The name fit the establishment to a tee. A single level, ramshackle old building, it consisted of a bar, five booths, and a number of old, circular tables, it always amazed Joan how the bar managed to stay open. But then she would remember that in a place where all hope was lost, the cheapest refuge could always be found at the bottom of a bottle, no matter how dirty it was.

Tonight it was pretty much empty, save for the two or three regular winos who bought their drinks with what little money they had and did the best to make them last the night. The old juke box in the corner cranked out classic rock and blues, the records often jumping and skipping from one song to another, as the television above the bar ran through the news of the day.

_"…recapping the top story of the day, Hylia Corp. and Dragmire Industries have announced that they will be signing new contracts that will lead to a new era of cooperation between the two central corporations in the Hyrule galaxy. Representatives of the companies made a press release stating that the contracts will be finalized tomorrow afternoon in a live-to-air telecast…"_

"Hmmph,"

Joan turned to look at her companion stationed behind the bar. "Got a thing for one of the corps?"

"Both of them, actually," he replied as he scrubbed out dirty mugs. "But then again, who doesn't have beef with one of them?"

"The people who work in those big buildings, I suppose," she offered, eliciting a small smile from the bartender. She gave him a quick look over, once again marveled and saddened by the youth she saw. He was barely over twenty, and yet he had a cynicism and hardness that even Joan had yet to acquire, and in her opinion he had the look and feeling of someone who would never even have had use the words 'Sector' and 'Twelve' in the same sentence under normal circumstances. He was undeniably handsome, as Joan had secretly admitted to herself on more than one occasion, with his golden-hued hair and piercing ice-blue eyes. He was of average height and build, but the tightly corded muscles beneath his clothes hinted that he was stronger than he looked. He wore a silver hoop through each ear, and generally tended to dress in comfortable, unassuming clothing like jeans, a t-shirt, and worn work-boots, though for some reason he always made it a habit to wear something green, today that something being his t-shirt. There was an openness and honesty in his face that almost demanded trust, and his personality and charm as a whole was magnetic. How this young man had not become a model or an actor or something was completely beyond Joan. Still, she had been glad when Danko had hired him on several months ago. He wasn't a particularly skilled bartender, but he was competent, and above all—according to Danko—he worked cheap.

"Still," she said, "You have to admit, that girl that's been running Hylia Corp.—you know, what's her name…"

"Zelda,"

"Yes, that's it. Anyway, she's been doing a lot of good. I hear she's been putting a lot of money back into some of the lower levels, helping with reconstruction and health care…"

"PR stunt…"

"…donating to charities like the 'Wish Upon a Fairy Foundation'…"

"Tax write-off…"

"…even helping out after that big mining accident on the Goron home world…"

"Covering her ass, seeing as how it was her machinery that malfunctioned and caused the accident." He smiled at her exasperated look. "Trust me Joan, the corps don't do anything that doesn't make them either richer or more pleasing to the public eye."

Joan playfully slapped him on the cheek. "You know, Link, you have got to be the grumpiest young man I have ever met."

Before he could respond, the bell over the door jingled, and they both looked over to see who would have entered at this time of night. Their expressions fell as they saw who it was: three hulking Lizaflos loudly made their way into the bar, talking and cussing about whatever came to their minds. They took a seat at one of the tables, and Joan could see that all of them were armed with swords and blasters. She exchanged a look with Link, who gave her a cautious look of warning, then nodded in their direction. Taking a deep breath, Joan went over to them. "What'll you have, gents?" Three pairs of reptilian eyes turned towards her and instantly began running over her still-attractive figure. Joan tried her best to ignore it, but she could feel herself begin to shake a little.

Noticing this, the Lizaflos snickered wickedly to themselves. "Three Dodongo Killers, straight up and double," one of them hissed, his eyes never leaving her chest. "Make it quick, sweetheart."

Joan headed back over to the bar, where Link was already fixing the drinks. He purposely took his time in order to keep her there with him. "Be cool," he whispered to her. "Just get them their drinks, come back over here, and let them do their thing."

Nodding in response, she placed the drinks on her tray and headed back over. Setting the drinks in front of the leering reptiles, she forced a half-hearted smile. "Three Dodongo Killers. Enjoy."

As she turned to leave, she felt a cold, rough hand grab her wrist. "Hold up, there sweet meat," the Lizaflos told her. "Why don't you stay a while? Not like you have any other customers or anything."

Fighting hard to keep from panicking, Joan looked back over to the bar, only to discover that Link was no longer there. Instead he was making his way around the room, seemingly wiping down tables and counters. Not quite sure what he was up to, she had no choice but to obey. "Al-alright. What'd you like to talk about?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that," he purred, his clawed fingers making their way up and down her arm. "Like what you're doing after you close."

Joan shivered, not liking where this conversation was going. She tried to spot Link in her peripheral, but he was out of her view. "Well, I…I mean, I don't know. Go home, get some rest…"

"Aw, that's no fun," he replied, as his two companions snickered. His grip tightened on her wrist. She tried to pull free, but he held fast, and pulled her down into his lap. "I think you'd have a much better time if you came home with us. We know how to treat a lady right…" Joan did her best not to scream as she felt a long tongue trace a line down her cheek.

Suddenly she was jerked away once again, this time out of the Lizaflos' grasp. She turned around and saw as the three beasts got to their feet growling. Or two of them did. The one that had held her now had his face been held down on the table with his own blaster aimed at his eye. "Wait, wait!" he was screaming to his friends. "Don't do nothin', don't do nothin'!"

"Good idea," Link growled, and Joan couldn't help but be a little frightened at the change that had come over the young man. "Now, listen to mine. You and your friends are going to leave this bar. You're going to go back to whatever shit hole you crawled out of, and then you're going to think long and hard about this sad excuse you call a life. After that, I don't care what you do, just so long as I never see you step foot in here again. You got that?"

"You're fucking dead!" the captive whimpered. "You have no idea who you're fucking with…"

"What did I just say?" Link pressed the barrel of the gun against the Lizaflos' head. "Didn't I just ask if you understood?"

"Fine! Fine!"

Link released his captive, but still kept the blaster in his hand. The three thugs left the bar, their eyes never leaving the young man who had so humiliated them. When the door had closed behind them, Link tucked the gun in the back of his jeans and asked, "Joan, what time is it?"

Still in shock, it took her a moment to register that he had even spoken. "One-thirty-five. Why?"

"We're closing up early tonight. If Danko asks we'll tell him we got a tip about the cops making a sweep of the sector."

"Alright. But Link…"

"C'mon, grab your stuff. I'll walk you to your car."

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride?" Joan pleaded.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm three areas out of your way. The tram will get me there just as fast anyway." Link gave her hand a comforting squeeze through the window.

Still looking uncertain, Joan nevertheless offered him a smile. Doing up her window she put the car into gear and pulled out of the alley. Link watched until the taillights were out of sight, then stepped deeper into the shadows. Placing his duffel bag on the ground, he leaned up against the wall and waited. "You guys going to get this over with, or am I going to have to wait all night?"

Link got his answer when he saw the three Lizaflos dissolve from the shadows in front of him. Their leader, the one he had humiliated stepped up to him, sword in hand. "You brought this on yourself, kid," he snarled. "Now you die." He brought his sword back, ready to plunge it through Link's chest, but the young man charged into him, tackling the beast onto the ground. One of the other Lizaflos came after him, also with his sword drawn, but Link swept his leg around, taking his foe's legs out from under him. He rolled forward and punched the Lizaflos hard in the throat.

Suddenly a bright flash of red passed over his shoulder, and Link turned to see that his final opponent had drawn his blaster. Seizing the dying Lizaflos sword, Link stood up and charged at the gunman, reaching him before another shot was fired. He grabbed onto the Lizaflos wrist and twisted, causing the blaster to fall to the ground, even as he stabbed the sword through the reptile's stomach. In one smooth motion he bent down to retrieve the blaster and spun on his heel, stopping the leader short in his charge, the blaster aimed directly between his eyes.

"Wait!" the Lizaflos stammered. "Wait a minute, we can talk this out! I'm sorry, I'm…"

Link pulled the trigger.

He stood there a moment longer, surrounded by the carnage he had wrought. He wasn't concerned about the bodies; the Scavengers would pick them clean long before the sweeper bots came to clean up what was left of them. Walking back to his bag, he hefted it onto his shoulder and placed the blaster inside and pulled out his Discman. Popping his headphones into his ears, Link made his way out of the alley and towards the tram station that would take him home.

As the door slid open, Link stepped into the small, one room apartment he called home. While far from comfortable, it also could have been much worse, and he counted himself lucky to have it. Closing the door behind him, he keyed in the lock code and physically dead bolted it; one could never be too careful after all. He didn't bother to turn on any lights, as the neon and fluorescent glows from the streets below and above him cast plenty of light for him to make his way over to his bed.

Tossing his bag to the ground beside him, he kicked off his shoes and leaned back onto the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. His hand absently pulled the small green jewel he wore around his neck from under his shirt and began rubbing it. _"C'mon,"_ he told himself. _"Just close your eyes and go to sleep. There's no reason to be a pussy about it…"_ But try as he might, no matter how tired he felt, Link's eyes simply refused to shut, fearful of what they would see when they did.

Angry with himself, Link tried again. _"Alright…on the count of three, I'm going to do this. One…two…three…"_ He closed his eyes.

He stands before the heavy doors leading into the building… 

Link's eyes snapped open. The dream was there again, waiting for him as it so often did, and already there were beads of sweat along his forehead. Cursing himself for his weakness, he sat up and pulled open the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a small, rattling container. Sleeping pills, the strongest ones available. He had had to save up for two months just to afford them. Shaking two from the container, Link popped them into his mouth and swallowed. Lying down again, he waited for the drugs to do their trick.

They wouldn't stop the dreams, he knew. But at there was at least a chance he wouldn't remember them.


	3. Press Conference

Chapter Two Press Conference 

"The actual interview will start at exactly 1:30, so you must be exactly two minutes early…"

"Ma'am, Minister Jorges called to confirm your luncheon tomorrow afternoon…"

"_InChic_ magazine will be present, and they requested that you give them a few minutes to take photos of your outfit today…"

Zelda ignored the various voices chattering at her as she stood in her private elevator, watching as the flashing numbers steadily decreased. The various aides and secretaries she had acquired over the years had become such a constant part of her life that she was able to pick all the important bits out without actually having to pay attention to everything else. However, they rarely said anything important at all, so she tended to treat them with a sort of mild neglect. Strangely enough, they didn't seem to mind.

Finally, the elevator arrived at the building's motor pool. Waiting for her was a long black limousine, the chauffer opening the door for her as she appeared. Her aides attempted to offer last minute advice and reminders, but the words were muffled as soon as the door closed behind her. Sighing in relief, she settled back into the comfy leather seats. "There are days when I wish I could just leave all of this behind and retire to one of the more modest sectors of the city, living a regular mundane life with regular mundane responsibilities."

"Do you really?"

Zelda couldn't help but smile at the remark. "You'd be surprised, Impa." Opening her eyes, she looked across at the women who had been her constant companion for as far back as she could remember. Her features may have been attractive at one point, but years of harsh training and discipline had chilled any warmth from them. She wore her iron grey hair short and pulled back into a tail at the nape of her neck. Dressed in a non-descript suit, her crimson eyes were shaded by dark sunglasses, so that any threat she might meet would never know where she was looking.

Sighing again, she continued. "But there's no use complaining about it, I suppose. I was born into wealth, and I must prove worthy of it by fulfilling my responsibilities, however distasteful they may be."

Impa nodded in understanding. "You still believe your father is mistaken in his decision to cooperate with Dragmire."

"Yes. And not just for the reasons he thinks. Yes, I believe that in the long run it will prove hazardous for our company, costing us more than we will gain. But there is something else…something deeper that I cannot explain…"

Again, Impa nodded. "The dreams."

Zelda also nodded. "I know father believes them to be just that. Sub-conscious manifestations of my anxieties over the whole thing. But it is deeper than that…far deeper, and more vital to the survival of Hylia, and possibly even the entire system." She stared out the window, watching as the buildings and traffic passed them by. "Which is why we must find the man with the emerald talisman. I don't know what role he plays in our world's future, but whatever it is, I want to make sure that he is on our side."

"Check."

Link looked down at the board, surveying the positions of his men. Hesitating a moment, he reached down to move his king. Thinking better of it, he instead moved one of his rooks to remove the attacking pawn from the board.

"And that," the old black man sitting across from him smiled, "Is the move that leads to your complete and utter destruction."

"How's that Raury?"

"You hesitated. You second-guessed yourself. Always go with your instincts, youngster. You have them for a reason."

Link smiled as he watched the old man make his move, and responded with his own. "Maybe. But sometimes it's those second considerations that end up saving you from a lot of grief later on."

Raury stroked his white beard, considering his next move. "How long have we been playing together, Link?"

The younger man shrugged. "I dunno. Pretty much every day for the past two years."

"Uh huh. Then why is it that you never seem to learn much of anything?"

"Ignorance of youth, I guess. Check."

Raury moved his king out of danger, and Link made his next move. "Let me ask you something Link, and don't feed me no bull-shit answer. You ever wonder about your life? About where you are, why you're there, and if that's where you should be?"

Again, Link shrugged, but this time it was slower. "Everybody wonders about those things."

"That wasn't what I asked. Check."

Link frowned. "Sometimes. But then I remember where I came from, and everything becomes clear." He knocked the bishop from the board. "How about you? You ever wonder about those things?"

"Hell no! I know exactly what I'm doing here. Me, I'm like this rook here. I only know how to go one way, in a straight line. You, on the other hand," he picked up his knight. "Are like this one. You have the most obscure movement on the board, and yet you're still one of the most dangerous. But you're only useful if you have some sort of direction, some sort of purpose. If you don't, then all you are is another pawn. And you're too important to be one of those." He placed the knight down. "Checkmate, fool. Better luck tomorrow."

Link grinned. "Someday, some far off day I'm sure, I'll figure out all these things you're telling me, and when I do I'll whip your ass all day long." Glancing at his watch, Link picked up his bag from the ground. "But it won't be today. I gotta go." Getting up from the stool, Link left the old man to his game and made his way through the park. It was late spring, so the grass was green, the trees and flowers were lush, and the weather was fine. At least it was like that here on the upper levels. Link came up this way only a couple times a month, when he had to pay off his bills. He could have just paid through one of the terminals on his own level, but Danko preferred to pay him under the table in cash, and he was perfectly fine with that; less ways to trace him. However, he had to admit to himself that he enjoyed coming up this high, into the fresh air. There were very few natural environments in the massive city, and Link always enjoyed being able to bask in the _life_ he found in them, he could never quite explain what that connection was. Nevertheless, it was better than the hellholes he was used to living in.

He made his way through the crowded streets, passing through crowds of well-dressed people talking on cell phones or hustling in and out of the towering buildings. He had never liked big crowds like this, preferring to be out in the open, with wide open spaces around him, but on a planet as large as Hyrule and in a city as big as this, he had conceded that having that much room wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Reaching his destination, he stepped up to the large metal cubicle standing outside of a bank. Stepping inside, he shut the door behind him and faced the small, circular opening situated just level with his eye located above a blue touch screen. He waited patiently as the camera recorded his image, designated by a light click in the mechanism. A cold, completely forgettable female voice greeted him. "GOOD MORNING SIR. PLEASE ENTER YOUR SIX DIGIT RECOGNITION CODE." Typically, the recognition code provided the computer with all of the entrant's personal information; name, height, age, things like that. Not wanting anyone to know any of that, Link entered on of the phantom codes he had created years ago, of which he had once had many but now only the one remained. Again, he waited for the computer's response. "THANK YOU, MR. MIYAMOTO. PLEASE SELECT YOUR TRANSACTION." Link pressed "Payment To" and removed a plain white envelope from his bag. Inserting it into the slot, he waited for confirmation. "PAYMENT RECEIVED. THE HYLIA CORPORATION WISHES YOU A WONDERFUL DAY."

"Yeah, I bet," Link muttered as he exited the cubicle and back into the sunlight. Glancing at his watch, he discovered that he had couple of hours to kill until he had to be at the bar. He took a deep breath and again basked in the joy of being outside. The sun was out, the sky was clear; wouldn't be a bad day to take a walk.

"…And now, ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to introduce to you Zelda, Vice President of the Hylia Corporation."

The aide stepped to the side and led the applause as Zelda stepped up to the podium. Cameras flashed and reporters were already asking questions as she walked across the stage. Dressed in a stylish jacket, blouse and skirt, her golden hair cut so the tresses fell just below the shoulders, it was obvious why they considered her the media darling of the decade. Flashing a smile she waved to the crowd.

"And now, Ganondorf Dragmire, President of Dragmire Industries."

The smile on Zelda's face wavered for an instant as the other man stepped out from behind the curtain. Tall, powerfully built, and physically imposing, he was dressed in a smooth three-piece suit meant not only to emphasize his muscular frame, but also to subtly flaunt the vast wealth at his disposal. His olive hued skin contrasted with the fiery orange hair slicked back from his brow, and his toothy grin had a wolfish look about it. Joining Zelda, he took her hand and shook it for the cameras. After the cameramen had had their chance, he stepped up to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen…it is my great honor and pleasure to announce a new era of cooperation between our two corporations, one that we hope will lead to greater prosperity not only for our own planet, but for all of the galaxy. This new accordance will open up new space lanes, no trade opportunities, and new lines of communication…"

Zelda had listened to Ganondorf's lengthy speech, then had added one of her own, all the while smiling and pretending that she fully supported her father's plan to sign new agreements with Dragmire's company. She had smiled and nodded, laughed at the appropriate times, and generally presented an image of ease and confidence.

What a story the reporters would have had could they had seen her inner thoughts.

Zelda waved to the crowd one last time before she sidled into the car waiting for her. Across from her was Impa, sitting straight and alert. Pressing a button on the console beside her, she signaled for the driver to start moving. "It is done," she said once they were under way.

Zelda could only sigh. "Yes, it is done. We have a week before the changes come into effect, and then, in all senses of the word, we are screwed."

"Then you must think of ways to maintain control over the situation."

"I already have," Zelda replied, staring out the tinted and reinforced window. "But none of them will work unless we find…"

She trailed off, something outside her window having caught her eye. "Stop the car!"

Impa gave her a puzzled look. "Mistress, I…"

"STOP THE CAR NOW!"

Impa hit another button and the driver complied. The second the wheels stopped moving, Zelda was up and out, despite protestations from her bodyguard. She stood on the street, her head turning back and forth in search of the man she had just seen. "Mistress, what is going on?" Impa demanded.

"I saw him, Impa," Zelda replied. "The man from my dreams…I saw him just now…" Searching a moment longer, she then stepped back into the car. "I want all vid-records of this and the surrounding five sectors on my desk by the time I reach my office. Make it discreet; I don't want this to be traced back to me."

"And if it is the man from your dreams?" Impa asked once they were under way. "What will you do then?"

Zelda smirked, placing her sunglasses back on her nose. "The same thing I do with everyone I find to be useful: offer him a job.

Link wasn't sure what all the commotion was for as he made his way through the crowd. There were a lot of people in suits wandering around, as well as a lot of camera bots and news crews, so he assumed there had been some sort of spectacle or interview with the media-flavor-of-the-month. Shaking his head in dismissal, he continued on his way to the lower levels.

As did the man who was following him.


	4. Proposals

Chapter Three 

**Proposals**

Joan was waiting outside the bar by the time Link arrived. She waved as he approached, smiling a little. "Hey handsome. Ready for another night of fun and excitement?"

"Always," the young bartender grinned. Joan punched in the key code and with a faint beep, the door unlocked, allowing the two of them to enter. Dropping off their gear in the back room, they began setting up the bar for the night's patrons. As usual, they weren't expecting a big crowd, and Link saw little point in making the place presentable, but Joan insisted that as long as they worked there, they might as well make it at least a little bit more inviting than the hole it actually was.

Link was just finishing his work on the taps when the bell above the door chimed and the first of the regulars stepped in. Link greeted him and had his drink ready and in Joan's hands in a matter of seconds. The patron thanked them both and retreated to his table, waiting for his drinking buddies. Joan and Link exchanged amused glances; the night was starting off with a typical sense of the mundane.

Three hours later things weren't much different. A few more customers had come and gone without incident, and Link had settled himself in for a slow night, as opposed to the excitement of the previous one. An old song was being cranked out of the antique jukebox in the corner of the bar, Joan quietly singing along as she sat with Link at the bar. The door chimed again, and they both looked up at the new arrival. To their great surprise, two men in well-tailored suits stepped into the bar. They looked stiff and robotic, and their bland features were almost identical. Their only distinguishable features were their eyes, whose irises were so pale they were almost white. Without even bother to look around the place, they stepped up to the bar and took seats.

Exchanging a glance with Joan, Link asked the new patrons, "What can I get you fellas?"

"Whatever's on tap," one of them answered, with an intentionally deceptive smile. His comrade mirrored the smile and nodded.

All of Link's instincts were buzzing in warning. As he poured their drinks, he looked over at Joan. "Joan, why don't you go check on Norris and Laffer, see how they're doing for drinks." Taking the hint, the waitress got up and headed over to the table on the other side of the room.

One of the men followed her across the room with his gaze. "Good call, Link," he said cheerfully.

"How do you know my name?"

"Little birdie told us," the other one replied. He took a slow drag from his glass. "So, how've you been? Keeping out of trouble?"

Refusing to take the bait, Link maintained a cool demeanor. "As little as possible. Gets a little tough living in the lower levels."

The first man laughed. "I know what you mean! You got murderers, dealers, bums, sluts, the worst possible dregs of society you can imagine, and even some that you can't."

"Terrible, terrible conditions," his partner agreed.

"Which is why we're here."

Link didn't even bother to hide his confusion any more. "What are you talking about? What do you want with me? How do you even _know_ about me? I…"

"Oh, you exist alright," the first man smiled. "You did a good job trying to hide, as did your former employers in trying to erase your existence. But there are still ways of finding things out. The man we represent has open paths to those ways, and he wants to offer you a job."

Link's instincts were still blaring in warning, and his hand slowly wandered to the blaster Danko kept hidden under the bar. "Look, I don't know what you guys are talking about. I've got a job, I've got a life, and I don't see any reason to change that."

"Oh, we can give you many reasons…"

"The answer," Link stated. "Is no."

They looked at him for a few moments longer, their expressions flat. "Look," the first one said. "We're reasonable men. We realize that this is a lot to process. So we're going to sit here and finish our drinks. The offer is still on the table until then. Think about it."

Link's gaze never left the men as they sipped at their drinks, casually taking their time. As the first man took his last sip, he gave Link a disappointed look. "Shame you won't reconsider," he said as he and his friend rose from their stools. "Our employer doesn't like to take no for an answer."

"I'll try not to lose sleep over it," Link replied, cocking his head towards the door. The two men shrugged, placed sunglasses over their strange eyes, and left the bar. Link watched them go, pondering their words over and over in his head.

"What was that all about?" Joan asked as she returned to the bar.

Link was silent a moment longer, still thinking things over. Finally, he replied, "Nothing. They were looking for the wrong guy."

After locking up and making sure Joan was safely on her way, Link began the trek to the nearest tram station that would take him home. All the while, the events of his strange visit continued to run through his head, and he carried the blaster he had taken the previous night tucked into the back of his pants. While the two men hadn't said so directly, Link knew that they had information about his past, information he would have preferred to have stayed buried and forgotten. As the man had said, both Link and the agency he once worked for had made great efforts to erase his existence from all records—and even some half-hearted attempts to end his existence _completely_, though Link couldn't prove it. Either way he had been sure that no one would ever be able to find him, that he would be able to blend into the darkness and filth of the lower levels.

Apparently, he had been wrong.

Link was so deep in thought that the only thing that saved him from getting run over by a car was inherent reflexes. Cursing violently, he leapt back onto the curb as the car skidded to a halt in front of him. Scowling darkly, Link began to walk around the vehicle, but the lowering of the rear passenger window stopped him. On the other side of the glass was a fierce looking woman with short white hair, intense features, and dark shades covering her eyes. "Get in," were the first words she said.

Not quite sure what was happening, Link replied, "Look lady, it was an accident, alright? I won't call the cops and I won't sue, so let's just leave it at that. Besides, not all of us down here forget the lessons we learned as kids."

The woman nodded, a quick, nearly imperceptible movement. "Caution. Intelligence. Courage. Dually noted." The window rolled down a little more to reveal a blaster pointed directly at Link's chest. "Now," she repeated, "Get in the car."

They rode in silence, the strange woman neither explaining where they were heading and Link not even bothering to ask. The windows were darkly tinted so that it was impossible to see outside, and Link had stopped keeping track of how long they drove, figuring that any route they took would be a deception. So instead, he spent his time trying to work out possible escape plans and possible reasons as to why he had been abducted. Unfortunately, however, nothing was coming to mind.

"We're here."

Link looked up at his captor as she exited the car. He hesitated for a moment, but then seeing the futility in it, he followed behind her. Taking a look around, he noticed that they seemed to be in some sort of garage, as a variety of vehicles, both luxury and practical, were parked in the stalls. Beckoning for him to follow, the woman led Link towards an elevator that stood waiting for them. When they were inside, she said, "Office Prime," and the doors glided shut as the elevator ascended. Despite his best efforts, Link clutched his bag tighter in apprehension. He didn't feel fear at the situation, but he knew that whatever was about to happen couldn't be good.

After a long while, Link felt the elevator begin to slow until it eventually stopped. The doors opened smoothly, and the woman led him out. Looking around, Link saw that he was now in a luxurious looking office, equipped with desks, couches, vid-screens, and the largest fish tank he had ever seen lining one of the walls. Plants and works of art decorated the room, and Link was stunned by the wealth he saw accumulated in this one room. But the thing that really caught his eye was the figure standing in front of the huge ceiling-to-floor window, gazing out at the brightly lit city.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" the figure said, the voice smooth, feminine, and undeniably confident. "Each little light represents a life: radiant, powerful, yet ultimately finite in its endurance. And then the darkness consumes it."

"Fascinating," Link said, his patience for cryptic philosophy fading fast. "Now what exactly am I doing here?"

The woman in front of the woman laughed. "I'd heard that patience was not always on of your strong points." She turned around to face him, and Link was shocked when he saw who it was. Zelda saw the look and her grin widened in amusement. "Not quite what you were expecting is it?"

"I can honestly say that I had no idea the vice-president of Hylia Corp. had any interest in philosophical musings. Now what exactly am I doing here?"

"Respect, boy," the imposing woman behind him instructed.

Zelda waved it away. "Don't worry, Impa. Link here has every reason to be suspicious. Indeed, I'd be worried if he wasn't; then he would be entirely useless in my plans."

_"And now it starts…"_ Link thought. Figuring that it would be better to play along for the time being, he asked, "What is it exactly that you have planned?"

Zelda's face became all business as she straightened up and looked Link directly in the eyes. "My plan is to save the world, possibly even the galaxy. And I need your help to do it."

They stood in silence. And then Link started to laugh. "And how are you going to do that princess? Raise taxes on trade routes so that only the 'best' products—and when I say 'best' I mean most expensive—goods can make it through to the public? Engulf small business into your company to provide 'unity' in the business sector? Or maybe you're planning on applying pressure to some petty mogul in one of the South Hylian nations in order to remove him from power and set up a puppet regime." Folding his arms across his chest, Link smirked in defiance, unafraid of whatever rebuttal she might offer. "Excuse my rudeness, madam VP, but I have a rather cynical view of the corporations."

Fully expecting an angry response, or even a blaster bolt in the back from Impa. However, to his surprise, Zelda merely smiled, picked up a data card from her desk, and slowly walked toward him. "Yes, so I've gathered from your OP file." Link's eyes widened, but he made no response. Zelda noticed his reaction and her smile widened. "Oh yes, it still exists. If you had been killed like was supposed to happen, it would have been destroyed immediately after. But seeing that you're alive, your Operative Performance file would come in handy if you ever needed to be eliminated or recruited for another mission." She walked up towards him and glanced down at the card. "It took me a lot of called-in favors and a lot of bargaining to gain access to it, but everything has a price."

She began circling around him, still looking at the file. "Joined MIST at the age of 11, excelled in all areas of instruction. An excellent marksman, above average strategist, a creative and surprisingly effective problem solver, and I quote 'unbeatable with a sword in his hands'. Graduated a year later at the top of your class, an accomplishment completely unheard of in someone so young. Joined Squadron Omega at the age of 13, rising to lieutenant junior-grade in the space of a year, another amazing feat. One-hundred percent success ratio in all missions for the next five years, various commendations and praises from your superiors; the word 'fearless' appears more than once. It appears that you were well on your way to greatness within their ranks," Zelda paused for effect. "But then something happened. The details are sketchy, but I can infer that it had something to do with your final mission. All knowledge has been disavowed, including your existence within the agency. For the next two years you fell off the face of the planet. Until today." Pressing a button on the data card, she closed down his file. "Tell me, Link…what did you do that managed to make you so hated by MIST that would rather forget you even existed than out and out eliminate you?"

Anger and frustration flowed behind Link's words. "A difference in opinion with my commanding officer." He fully expected her to press the matter, but thankfully she let it drop there.

"I want you to know, Link," she said as she came around to face him, all mockery gone from her face and voice. "Your past…and even your present…do not matter to me one bit. All I am concerned about is the future. And I need your help to ensure that Hyrule even has a future."

Her expression was so honest and imploring that Link couldn't help but be moved by it. "What is it that you're trying to say?" he asked.

Sensing his willingness to at least listen, Zelda smiled in relief. "I'm assuming you've heard of Hylia Corp. new agreement with Dragmire Industries."

"I have. Doesn't do much for my cynicism."

"Believe me, I am no more pleased about it than you are. Ganondorf Dragmire is the most evil man I have ever met. My father believes that by creating this partnership we will be able to curb some of his more despicable business decisions."

Link nodded. "Your father's very idealistic. What makes you think that he's wrong?"

Zelda hesitated for a moment, and if Link hadn't known any better he could have sworn that she appeared embarrassed at what she was about to say. "I have had a dream," she told him. "A dream in which our planet has been ravaged and terrorized by Ganondorf's unquenchable thirst for power. Lands are ravaged, people are suffering, life is in chaos." She looked up into Link's eyes, and he could see the fear behind her gaze. "But in my dream, there was a ray of hope. A man enshrouded by green light, radiating courage, sword in hand. He had with him a green gemstone, and flying above his shoulder was a fairy. I know that he is the one that can save us from Ganondorf's dreams of domination, who can lead us all to freedom. The man in my dream was you."

Completely speechless, Link simply stood there, his hand nearly moving up to touch the green charm around his neck. Catching himself, he asked instead, "Have…have you told your father about this?"

Zelda scowled. "I told him of my forebodings about Ganondorf, but he doesn't believe them. He thinks that I am being overcautious and anxious about this 'new era' as he calls it. He refuses to see Ganondorf for what he really is. Which is why it is up to us to stop him."

Again, Link didn't know what to say. He desperately wanted to believe that this was all a trick, some ploy she was using in order to get him on her side, but a small part of him that he couldn't identify kept nagging at him, telling him that what she said was true, and that he couldn't afford to turn a blind eye to the situation. "So what is it you want me to do?" he asked. "What _can_ I do? You want me to go up there and ask him nicely to stop being such a dick? Or do you want me to kill him?" Link's face twisted in disgust. "That's why you dug up my file, right? You wanted to make sure I had a few notches under my belt before you went ahead with this."

Now it was Zelda's turn to get angry. "I don't know what you're supposed to do," she told him. "If I want you to kill him, then fine, that's what you'll do. But until that time comes, if ever, I need to know that you're on my side." She jabbed a finger into his chest. "Like I told you, I don't give a shit about your past or whatever it is you call your life. You're a tool, you always have been. For MIST, for society, and now for me. But I won't use tools that aren't appropriate for the job, so now you have two options: you can help me, and become a part of something important and worthwhile, or you can walk out that door and back into obscurity. The choice is yours."

They glared at each other for a long moment, neither one of them willing to back down, and Link couldn't help but respect the conviction he saw in her eyes. Whatever else this primped up little media darling was, she had balls. But Link had learned a long time ago what happened when you fought for a cause that wasn't your own. Hefting his bag on his shoulder, he turned around and headed back towards the open elevator. Hitting a button, he cast one last look at Zelda as the doors shut in front of him.

Zelda watched Link leave the room with mixed feelings. On the one hand, the encounter had played out exactly as she had anticipated. On the other hand, however, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the outcome.

"The potential is evident," Impa commented as she stepped up beside her charge. "But I am not so sure he is the one you seek."

"Oh, he is the one I seek," Zelda assured her. "All he needs is a little more convincing." Folding her arms over her chest, she allowed herself a mischievous smile. "Send out Navi."


	5. Navi

Chapter Four Navi

_He stands before the heavy doors leading into the building, a familiar yet foreboding sensation washing over him. Something is wrong there, but he can't quite put his finger on it. He places his hand on the scanner, but the computer refuses him entry. And then he hears a low rumbling. Holding his ear to the door, he listens as the noise gets louder and louder, until he can finally recognize it as the sound of a vehicle._

_A vehicle that is steadily coming his way._

_Suddenly the doors begin to open, and he dives out of the way just as shining white motorcycle crashes through the portal, forcing the doors open. He has just enough time to notice the fierce looking woman driving it, and the young, terrified woman riding behind her. The young woman seems to be saying something to him, trying to warn him of something, but he cannot hear what it is._

_Getting to his feet, he hears another noise behind him. Turning around, he sees a huge, imposing figure walking towards him._

_And then the pain starts._

Link woke with a start, sitting up quickly in his sweat-drenched sheets. It took him a moment to realize that he was back in his own bed, in his own cramped apartment, but it still took a few seconds for his heart to return to its normal rate. Taking a look at the clock beside him, he noticed that he had, in fact, been asleep for nearly nine hours. The dreams, it seemed were getting longer.

"Perfect," he muttered. "Just perfect." Looking at the various pill bottles beside his bed, he wondered if the new sleeping mixture he had tried the night before had actually worked or were still waiting to kick in. "Only one way to find out," he mused as he dropped his head to the pillow.

"Hey…Hello? Anybody awake in there?"

That was new. Usually the dreams didn't have a voice.

"Hey, buddy, wake up! C'mon, rise and shine already!"

A loud, obnoxious voice at that. One that seemed to be hollering directly into his ear.

"This is great. Just great. I can't believe the fate of the galaxy rests on the shoulders of such a coked-out loser!"

"Shut up all ready," Link groaned in response rolling over, he opened his eyes to see a bright blue spot bouncing around before his eyes. "I'm awake, you can go away now…"

"Believe me, I'd love to, but unfortunately, that's out of my hands. My name's Navi, and I'm you're new guardian fairy."

_That_ woke him up. As his vision began to clear, he noticed that the shining blue ball had a tiny pair of wings. "A guardian fairy? What…"

"It's a long story. What matters is I'm here now. Now c'mon, we've gotta go talk with Zelda."

Ah, so _that's_ what was going on. He was having a drug hallucination from the mixture he had made. "Well, I'll never mix those ones again," he muttered as he rolled out of bed. Making his way to the nook he called a kitchen, he began to brew a cup of his quick, cheap, and disgusting coffee. "You know, fairy, you're awfully uppity considering you're about ten, fifteen years too late."

"Look," Navi replied with an apologetic sigh. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. The truth is, the last eleven years are a complete blur to me. One minute I'm flying through the forest, on the way to the village, and then the next I'm waking up in some lab in Zelda's basement."

"Well, that explains more," Link made a face as he took a sip of the coffee and dumped the rest down the drain. "My subconscious is combining with the drugs to rationalize this hallucination now. Any minute I suppose you're going to tell me that after all these years you've come to be my partner, playing on anxieties left over from a frustrated and traumatic childhood."

"Yes! I mean, no, not exactly…"

"Well, fairy, I'm afraid that it's all too little too late." Stepping on to the auto-fresher, he hit the start-up button with his toe. There was a loud humming sound as the ionic energy passed over his body, cleaning all the dirt and grime away. Stepping off the unit, he began to dress. "As you can see, I'm already a bitter, frustrated young adult, and I did that all by myself. So no offense or anything, but I'm pretty sure I can make it to 'disillusioned middle-aged wage slave' and 'crotchety old man' all by myself." Dressed in jeans, work boots, a white under shirt and a green, short-sleeved shirt which he left unbuttoned, he began sorting through his bag, making sure his discman and the stolen blaster were still inside.

"Look, none of that was my fault!" Navi protested, so intent on talking that she seemingly ignored him. "I don't know what happened, but I'm pretty sure I was captured or something on my way to meet you. How that worked, I don't know, because I thought the village was supposed to be hidden or some big secret or something…"

"It is, because it doesn't exist."

"…but anyway, that's what happened. And I know that I was still a little late even without that, but my dad said there were reasons and that I shouldn't worry about it, so naturally I didn't…"

"Goodbye, fairy."

"Goodbye Link. Anyway…" Only then did she notice that Link had already left the apartment.

* * *

As usual, the afternoon streets were packed full of commuters making their way to and from lunch, street artists peddling their wares, and students playing hooky. All completely in accordance with life in the mega city of Hylia Center. As it was, Link still got that sense of confinement that always came when he walked through the crowds. The music in his headphones helped isolate him a little, but the feeling of being overcrowded still pervaded. Still, such was life.

As he made his way to the park to meet up with Raury for their afternoon game, he couldn't help but notice a small pricking at the back of his neck. He tried swatting at it a couple times, but that didn't stop it. He figured that it might be some muscle spasm or something he had picked up from sleeping in an uncomfortable position.

And then, all of a sudden, he felt one of his headphones being pulled out of his ear, replacing the music with a loud, high-pitched, and seemingly annoyed-sounding voice.

Sighing if frustration, he pulled out his other headphone. "You're still here? I thought drug hallucinations were supposed to pass once you were fully awake."

"I'm sure they are," Navi retorted. "But that'd only help your situation IF I WAS A FRIGGING HALLUCINATION!"

"Geez, you sure have foul language for a fairy."

"Look, again, I'm sorry," Navi alighted on his shoulder, her voice returning to normal levels. "I'm usually not this cranky. It's just…this is very stressful for me, alright? I mean, I'm supposed to be a Kokiri's guardian fairy, but my Kokiri is actually a twenty-one year old man. I wake in a test tube in some basement, and then I'm told to go find you without even knowing who you are, and I manage to make it to your place without any problem. Not to mention the fact that I'm in this massively huge city, which I must say is freaking me out a little bit."

"Well, I have three very good explanations for you. One, I'm not a Kokiri. Kokiri don't exist. Two, you found me because you're a figment of my imagination, no naturally you'd be able to find me. Three, it's not just you, everybody is scared of this city in one way or another."

"Oh yeah? What scares you about it?"

Surprisingly, Link didn't have a ready answer. "Well…I guess 'scared' is too strong a word. 'Uncomfortable', maybe." Glancing down at his shoulder, he saw the fairy's light dim in misery, and he couldn't help but feel just a touch sorry for her plight. After all, he supposed, he had felt the same way, once upon a time. "Hey," he told her, his voice softening a little. "If you're going to hang around me all day, at least tone down the light show a little bit. A big glowing ball sitting on your shoulder tends to attract attention."

Navi did so, and as the glow faded, Link saw a little blue haired girl smiling up at him from his shoulder. "Thanks, Link." Dropping down his chest until she landed in his shirt pocket, she started talking again. "So, where are we going?"

* * *

Raury was at his usual table, playing a game by himself, when Link and Navi strode up to him. "How's it going today, Raury?"

"Same as always; I'm still old." Glancing up at the younger man, Raury noticed the little winged person sitting in his pocket. "New friend?"

"Raury, Navi. Navi, Raury," Link made the introductions as he set up the board. "Navi's my drug-induced guardian fairy."

"No, I'm not!" Making a face at Link, she turned her attention back to Raury. "Nice to meet you, Raury."

"Likewise Navi." The old man made his first move. "So what brings you into the company of my surly friend here?"

Before she could answer, Link said, "Raury, you know anything about dreams?"

Raury looked up for an instant and gave Link a strange look before making his next move, though the younger man seemed to have missed it. "A few things. Had quite a few of them in my day. Why do you ask?"

Link made a move. "Do you think that they actually send us messages? I mean, that they're actually more than just brain farts we get while we're asleep?"

Raury was a long time in answering. "I believe that all things happen for a reason. That there are things we can't and aren't meant to understand, things we can only accept based on faith. Dreams are one of those things, I suppose."

"Hmmph." Navi snorted. "Faith seems to be something our friend here doesn't have much of."

Frowning, Link fingered the medallion at his neck. "Oh, I have faith alright. I have faith in the fact that whatever else they may be, the goddesses couldn't care less about what we do with our lives. We're all on our own in this world, and there's no point in hoping for divine intervention or whatever to get us out of it."

That ended the conversation. Link and Raury continued their game while Navi watched, occasionally offering Link advice. At first he ignored her, but gradually he began to pay attention to what she was saying; it truly seemed as if she knew what she was doing, as if she was able to finish incomplete of his and guard against any missteps he might take. As a result, he came closer to beating Raury than ever before.

"Well, it seems like your fairy friend here is a lot more skilled than you at this game, youngster," Raury laughed. "You might want to start paying attention to her."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Looking at his watch, Link retrieved his bag and got to his feet. "Well, I'm off. Gotta open early on Sunday for all the drunken priests."

"Naturally. Good to meet you Navi. You look after this boy, you hear?"

"Sure thing Raury. And it was good to meet you too."

"See ya tomorrow, old man," Link grinned as he left the table.

Raury watched the young man and his fairy leave. "I hope so, young Link," he whispered to himself. "I hope so."

* * *

"Y'know, I like Raury," Navi was saying. "There's something familiar about him…like a comfortable old security blanket you had as a kid. Not to mention the fact that he actually seems to believe in me, unlike _some_ people."

"Yeah, well, Raury's getting old," Link replied as he turned the corner towards the bar. "Senility's probably setting in. Joan's car, he noticed, was already parked in the alleyway. "And seriously, shouldn't you have disappeared by now?"

Navi didn't dignify that with a response. "So this is where you work, huh? Nice place, if you like that disgusting septic tank look."

"Well, not all of us can fly around make pests of ourselves all day…" Link trailed off as he reached the back entrance. Even when there was someone in the bar, the door was always locked from the inside.

Today, it was open.

Navi noticed his unease, and jumping up from his pocket she flew above his shoulder, her pale blue glow returning. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," Link replied setting his bag on the ground. He supposed that the door could just be stuck open, or that Joan had forgotten to close it properly, but he couldn't shake the ominous feeling in his gut. Pulling the blaster from his bag, he stuck it in the back of his jeans. "Come on. But stay quiet."

Link gently nudged the door open and entered the bar's store room. Everything seemed to be in order; no one hiding behind the kegs, no gas coming from the stove. So far so good. He made his way into the main room, and it too seemed to be in order. The lights were on, all the chairs were down and music was coming from the jukebox. And there was Joan, wiping down one of the tables. Turning around, she smiled at him. "Hey handsome. Just in time for the religious rush, huh?" She took a step towards him, out of the shadows.

_"Shadows…"_

Joan didn't have one.

"Link, by the door!" Navi cried out, just as Link drew the blaster. He dodged to the side just as a red bolt of energy shot by him. Spinning towards the main entrance, Link fired at the figure standing there, knocking him back into the wall. Link then spun back towards "Joan", finally noticing the small holo projector standing near the jukebox. He didn't have time to examine it further, as the doors blasted open, and five heavily armed men charged through, guns blazing.

Cursing harshly, Link dodged out of the way and leapt over top of the bar, seeking cover. Bottles and glasses shattered over him as blaster bolts shot overhead. Reaching up under the bar, he pulled out the shotgun Danko kept hidden in case of emergencies. Checking the gauge, he made sure that the gun was fully charged.

"Link, what's going on?" Navi asked. "Who are these guys?" Popping up over the bar, she quickly scanned the room. "And do they all look like the same cubicle clone?"

Images of the men who had visited Link earlier flashed through his mind, but he let the thought pass for the time being. "How many of them are there?"

Navi popped back up, then came down again. "Three on the left, three on the right, and one by the door."

"Is the table by the juke box clear?"

"Yeah, for another five seconds or so; they're trying to flank you."

Link pumped the handle. "Not for long." Jumping up, Link fired at the men on the right, towards the jukebox. One of them got caught by the round, causing the others to jump back out of the way. Firing another round towards them, Link spun around and blasted towards the other three at the left, hoping to scatter them. He sprinted towards the table Navi had checked and kicked it over, diving behind it for cover. Shooting around it, he managed to nail another one of the attackers.

"Five left, all charging," Navi instructed, and Link set his plan into motion. Pulling the power pack from his hand blaster, he jammed it into the side of the jukebox. Leaping back, he took aim and fired the shotgun. The round hit the power pack, and the jukebox exploded out towards the attackers, providing all the distraction Link needed. Charging forward, Link shot another of the men down, then another. By the time they had reoriented themselves, he was on them, striking one of the men on the side of the head with the butt of his gun. Kicking out, he sent the other one to the ground and unloaded the shotgun into his chest. Turning back, he did the same to man he had struck.

Heading towards the entrance, Link poked his head, making sure that no more attackers were thinking about surprising him. Seeing none, he shut the door and turned back towards the carnage before him. Bending over one of the bodies, he was shocked to see sparks and metal shards coming out of one of the holes in the man's chest. "A robot?" he mused. "Who the hell would send robots after me?"

"Hey Link, come and take a look at this."

Heading over to Navi, Link knelt down and saw what she was looking at. She had managed to pull a piece of ID from one of the robots. "Hashram Industrial Warehouse," he read aloud. "Over in Sector 33, level 5."

"Why would a bunch of 'bots be carrying around something like that?" Navi wondered.

"I don't know," Link replied, getting to his feet. Pulling one of the blasters from the downed attackers, he stuck it in the back of his jeans. "But that must be where they're keeping Joan."

"How do you know? I mean, the holo…"

"Holos can be faked. And I don't know. But they wouldn't leave something like that and then risk Joan discovering it, so they must have taken her hostage before coming here."

Navi landed on his shoulder. "But…what if they…"

"No!" Link cut her off. "She's alive. And I'm going to save her." A sickening feeling passed over Link, as he realized what he would have to do next. _"Everything I did to forget…everything I did to get away…and now I have to go back…"_ He headed out towards the door. "But there's something I need to get first."

* * *

The graveyard was only a few sectors away from his apartment, but for Link the journey felt endless. By the time he and Navi had reached it, he was already regretting what was about to happen next. His fists clenched the sledgehammer he had hauled from Danko's uneasily.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Navi asked uneasily, clearly unnerved by the surroundings. That made sense, Link thought; fairies were deeply attuned to life, and anything to do with death disturbed them. _"Perfect…now I'm actually starting to believe she's real!"_

They finally stopped when the reached one lone, unmarked tombstone. Taking one final look and a deep breath, Link swung the hammer at the tombstone. "What in Din's arms are you doing?" Navi cried, but any more protestations stopped once she saw what had happened.

Jutting up from the ground among the wreckage of what had once kept it hidden, was a sword. There was nothing particularly spectacular about it; soldiers carried nearly the exact same style of broadsword all the time. But instead of there being an insignia or symbol of allegiance on the hilt, there was a single red gem. Link drew the sword from its scabbard and examined it. The blade seemed to be in perfect condition, despite its method of concealment. "Alright Navi," he said quietly. "Now would be a good time for all good little drug hallucinations to disappear."

"You don't seriously still believe that do you?"

"No," Link admitted. "But the offer still stands."

"Forget it." Navi flew into Link's shirt pocket and looked up at him supportively. "I may have been a little late, but I wouldn't be much of a guardian fairy if I left you hanging."

In spite of himself, Link couldn't help but smile. "Alright then. Let's do this."


End file.
